


White Christmas

by blanketed_in_stars



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’ll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me,”</i> comes Bucky’s voice, accompanied by the rustling of paper and the stamping of feet. <i>“Please have snow and mistletoe, and…</i> Steve? You alive over there?”</p><p>It’s so warm by the radiator, Steve doesn’t even want to turn and look towards the cold. He can feel the rattle in his lungs again, too, telling him not to move out of the little bubble of heat. But he cranes his neck around, smiling. “We don’t have mistletoe,” he says, “but I think there’s enough snow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [白色圣诞节](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371952) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



_“I’ll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me,”_ comes Bucky’s voice, accompanied by the rustling of paper and the stamping of feet. _“Please have snow and mistletoe, and…_ Steve? You alive over there?”

It’s so warm by the radiator, Steve doesn’t even want to turn and look towards the cold. He can feel the rattle in his lungs again, too, telling him not to move out of the little bubble of heat. But he cranes his neck around, smiling. “We don’t have mistletoe,” he says, “but I think there’s enough snow.”

“Really?” Bucky makes a show of stomping his feet a few more times, the snow falling from his shoes in big clumps. “I had no idea.”

“How bad is it?” Steve asks.

“Well, the stores are busy. Everyone’s going crazy—you’d think it was a holiday. But I managed to get us a little something.” With an air of triumph, he pulls a Hershey’s chocolate bar from the paper bag.

For a moment, Steve can only gape. “How,” he says at last, “and _where_ did you get that?”

Bucky goes into the other room for more blankets, then settles in next to Steve. “I know a guy,” is all he says.

“How much did it cost?” Steve can’t help asking.

With a sigh, Bucky pauses on the brink of tearing the wrapper. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. When Steve scowls, he insists, “It doesn’t! Look—” He opens the bar and breaks it in two. “Half for you and half for me, and let’s not worry about it, okay?”

Steve wants to argue, aware of how little money they have, but the rich smell of the chocolate wears him down in a matter of seconds. He nibbles on the corner and thinks he might die. “I just hope it wasn’t illegal,” he says. “Aren’t all the Hershey’s bars supposed to be going to the army?”

“I don’t think candy bars can be illegal,” Bucky tells him, getting up and going over to the battered record player. “What do you think, Sinatra or Crosby?”

“Crosby,” Steve says, but he doesn’t really care either way. He just wants Bucky next to him again. He tells himself it’s for the warmth, but all the same, when Bucky does return to their little corner, some part of him feels whole again.

They’re silent for a few minutes, listening to the music and enjoying the chocolate. Although Steve tries to hide it, the rattle creeps into his breathing and Bucky hears it, and then they have to wrap a blanket around both of them at the same time to trap the heat.

In the new arrangement, Steve leans into Bucky even as Bucky leans into him. It makes his breath short for reasons that have nothing to do with the rattle. “Sorry for worrying about money,” he murmurs.

He feels Bucky shake his head. “Don’t be.” Another moment passes. They settle closer; Bucky's voice between them is softer than snow. “Merry Christmas, Stevie.”


End file.
